borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:X360 Looking for few itms, have pearls to trade
Hey guys, I am looking for a Sniper class mod with pref. 100% crit and a high ammo regen. Have a 650 Assassin with 61% corrode , +4 deadly, +3 lethal strike, +3 killer and +42% chance of corrosive elem. effect. also have 640 gunslinger with +90% pistol fire rate, +4 deadly, +3 loaded, and +28 pistol ammo regen as well as a 560 Scavenger with +3 extra items, +3 swipe, +4 ransack, +3 out for blood, +2 find rare items; will dupe any to trade Also looking for: SMG's: Better Maliwan Combustion Hellfire than what I have (Dam 203, acc 82.9%, 12.5 rof 28 rd mag) Snipers: Penetrator with 1000+ damage Maliwan Volcano, Orion, and/or Cobra above 1000 damage High damage Skullmasher and/or Bessie Any good revolvers or repeaters pref. level 60+ The other pearl shields, and any other cool stuff Things I have: Combat Rifles:(Orange) Pearl Ogre with 297 DAM -91.3 ACC -12.5 ROF x3 explosive and 27 rd mag Shotguns: (Orange) Friendly Fire with 382x9 DAM- x2 incendiary- 43% acc - 1.0 ROF -2 rd mag Fatal Crux with 235x7 DAM- 86.4 ACC -1.9 ROF -x2 explosive and 17 rd mag with 4.0x zoom Blast Hammer with 243x7 DAM -66.5 ACC -2.4 ROF -x2 explosive and 7 rd mag with 4.0x zoom SMG's: Steel Anarchy with 179x4 DAM -31.7 ACC -13.8 ROF -82 rd mag (Purple) Snipers: (Orange) Viciou Orion Sniper with 839 DAM-97.8ACC-1.4ROF-x4 shock-16 rd mag with 2.7x zoom Detonating Cobra with 942 DAM-91.8 ACC -1.2 ROF -x3 explosive and 5 rd MAG with 2.4x zoom Long Skullmasher with 319x6 DAM -93.1 ACC -.4 ROF and 6 rd mag with 2.4x zoom (+200% crit hits) Pistol/Revolvers: Incendiary Thanatos with 144 DAM -87.2 ACC -9.3 ROF -x2 fire and 64 rd mag (Orange) Desert Hornet with 236 DAM -91.7 ACC -8.3 ROF -x2 corr and 16 rd mag with 4.1x zoom (Orange) Pearl Masher with 348x7 DAM -75.0 ACC -1.0 ROF -2 rd mag and 3.7x zoom (Purple) Double Torment with 191x2 DAM -73.5 ACC -15.0 ROF with 33 rd mag (Blue) Pearls: Shield: Hardened Ironclad with 2985 cap and 265 recharge Combat Rifles: Max Serpens with 364 DAM -91.3 ACC -8.8 ROF x4 corr and 106 rd mag Genocide Avenger with 361 DAM -94.6 ACC -15.0 ROF and 20 rd mag with 3.8x zoom Pistols/Revolvers: Twisted Nemesis with 326 DAM -95.7 ACC -5.5 ROF -x4 elec -27 rd mag -4.7x zoom Savage Aries with 1371 DAM -93.6 ACC -2.0 ROF -x3 elec -2 rd mag -small combat sight Savage Aries with 860 DAM -96.4 ACC -2.3 ROF -x2 elec -6 rd mag and 4.2x zoom Scoped Stalker with 272 DAM -85.3 ACC -16.0 ROF -20 rd mag -4.7x zoom Launchers: Twisted Undertaker with 3056 DAM -88.8 ACC -1.6 ROF -x4 fire -14 rd mag and 4.9x zoom Steel Undertaker with 2230 DAM -88.8 ACC -1.6 ROF -8 rd mag and 4.3x zoom SMG: Cobalt Tsunami with 248 DAM -93.5 ACC -12.5 ROF -x4 elec -55 rd mag and 3.9x zoom Shotgun: Hunter's Jackal with 1378 Dam -68.9 ACC -1.4 ROF -2 rd mag and 2.7x zoom GT (XBL) is ar7fu1 d0dg3r (a-r -"seven"- f-u- "one" d -"zero" -dg -"three" -r) whats the serpens like because i have a few of what ur looking for. GT(XBL) ShadowsOmega The Serpens is -364 DAM -91.3 ACC -8.8 ROF -x4 corr w/106rd mag and has a small zoom combat sight